Linear propulsion electric machines may be used to propel vehicles or the like in a wide variety of applications. In general, linear propulsion of vehicles may be achieved with a linear electric machine whose stator spans the length of the path or track that the vehicle travels. In such applications, the mover is typically mounted on the vehicle. The stator interacts with the mover mounted on the vehicle to propel the vehicle along the track. The stator may include of a series of coils which line the track. One way of powering those coils is by machine power-electronic inverters.
“Japan's superconducting Maglev train,” Instrumentation & Measurement Magazine, IEEE , vol.5, no.1, pp.9-15, March 2002, authored by M. Ono, S. Koga and H. Ohtsuki, H. describes the linear propulsion system of the Maglev train. In the disclosed application, three separate inverters are utilized to power various stator segments of the train track. Every other stator segment of the track is powered by a different inverter. As the train travels along its route, it travels along a stator segment powered by a first inverter, then along a stator segment powered by a second inverter and then along a stator segment powered by a third inverter. The scenario repeats for the entire length of the track. A handoff must be coordinated between each separate inverter and its input hardware. Such a design may increase the likelihood of position signal latency complicating propulsion of the vehicle during the transition from one inverter to another. A better design is desired.